Love? Hate? Like?
by StarfishOnTheBeach
Summary: This is my first fanfiction which takes place in 'Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star'. Will Sonny's dreadful dream become true?


**So this is my first fanfic, I'm kinda exited. Please read and be patient with me.**

**It takes place in my favourite episode: 'Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star?'**

**I read a fanfic from kataanglvr125 called Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star. In my review I had some ideas and she told me to write it myself. Now 1 month later I did it. So thanks. But to be honest. My favorite writer DMLVT6963 told me she wanted to read my stories. I had none so it was time to put my ** in gear ;) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, not any of it, Disney does...**

_Hate? Love? Like?_

I was in our dressing room, discussing with Tawni about that self-conceited jerkthrob.

"And then he said I was gonna fall in love with him."

"Please, if anyone is gonna fall in love with anyone it will be Chad with you."

"Okay what do you want from me?" I asked her.

"Your flawless skin" Huh, Tawni wants my skin, is there any way I could be able to give her that? No, of course not! So I answered her after rethinking what she just said.

"You can't have it?"

"Sonny, I know we had our differences but, I've come to realise, you make me wanna be a better Tawni." Tawni started laughing after that and ran out the door.

"Well that was heart-warming and disturbing."

"Knock-Knock" I looked up to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper in my doorway.

"Chad" I said while putting a smile on my face. I walked over to the door so I was facing him. "Sonny" he said back with the same tone. "Look what I've got for our rehearsal. I've got two tubes of lip balm, one for my upper and one for my lower." I shake my head at this while crossing my arms.

"Okay will you relax? I'm just goofing around. I really wanna do a good job. He states while touching my arm to comfort me.

"Really?" I ask while my eyes lit up.

"Yeah" He gives me one of the two scripts he's holding. "Okay let's take it from the part where the HottiMT comes in -that's me- and says: Tell me where it hurts?" He smiles when he refers to himself. I sit down on the couch and he places himself on the armrest. He looks down at me and when our eyes lock, I'm lost.

"Wauw Chad you were right, I am getting lost in your eyes." He smiles at that and starts to lean forward. "This feels like a dream." At this point I'm smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

*knock-knock* I find myself rolling on the couch kissing… Nothing? That's strange I thought Chad was just here with me. When I open my eyes realisation hits me.

"I am dreaming! O my gosh this was just like he said!" I choke out while getting up from the couch. I hear someone knock on the door again so I run over. To my dismay I see none other than Chad himself leaning against my doorpost.

"Wanna run lines? I got two tubes of lip balm, one for my upper and one for my lower." He asks me while referring to his tubes.

"No!" I scream while throwing the door shut. But isn't a door supposed to bang when you close it with the force I just used? I hear a small whimper from behind me. I turn around and see Chad's foot between the door. So that's why there wasn't a bang. Before I could usher him away he's already standing in my dressing room with the two scripts clutched in his hand. What am I supposed to do, I can't let my dream become true! So the chicken I am, I put on an angry face, cross my arms and back away from him. He moves closer and puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Sonny what's wrong, I just came to run lines not to fight with you. Just relax, I was only goofing around."

"But that's it Chad, if we run lines I have to look in your eyes and that can't happen under any circumstances."

"Ha you had the dream didn't you?" I had nothing to say to that, the boy was right.

"No Chad of course not." My voice raised in denial, I just hoped he didn't noticed.

"Deni-al" he sang. I gritted my teeth at that.

"Dream on Cooper!"

"As soon as you admit you had the dream."

"Never!"

"Man you got it bad"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're already in love with me."

"Yeah says the boy who can only talk about how I'll be hooked. Hey! It's like you want me to fall in love with you!" Now I had a confident smile plastered on my face.

"Sonny, Sonny just keep yourself telling that." He took a step closer to me

"You are just so self centred!" I backed away from him and crossed my arms again.

"But you'll love me anyways" He stepped forward so I bumped into the wall.

"Pssht no I don't" Seriously, how does he get so confident?

"So you mean if I do this" He places his hand on my right cheek "It doesn't mean anything at all to you?" Oh no there you have that strange feeling in my stomach again.

"No" Okay that sounded more like a squeak.

"Denial…" He's leaning forward and our lips are only millimetres apart.

No, no, no I hate him! Why am I liking this and can't wait for our lips to finally meet? I close my eyes but nothing happens, why don't I feel Chad's soft lips on mine? I hear him snickering from a few metres away. That's when I open my eyes. I see him looking at me with that confident smile on his face.

"I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yell at him.

"I love you too Sonshine" With a last wink he disappears out the door.

Of course I don't hate him.

Love him? Nah.

Like him? Maybe.

**Please review! I'm from Belgium with only 3 years of English lessons behind me. I want to know your thoughts. Maybe I'll write another one****shot in the future. But first I need to know if you liked it. Please give me some tips to write better. I could really use it!**


End file.
